


【GGAD| Fanvid】 50 Shades

by Jasmine_LiveThroughThis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_LiveThroughThis/pseuds/Jasmine_LiveThroughThis
Summary: Cheers to my friend, my enemy, my dream, the death of me.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 2





	【GGAD| Fanvid】 50 Shades

<https://youtu.be/zCfOTcmMsC0>

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 50 Shades- boy epic


End file.
